Paul Gekko and the Dreaded Nightmare
Paul Gekko and the Dreaded Nightmare is the Two Hundred Forty Second of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 3, 2018. Synopsis Paul Gekko witnesses the terrifying nightmare unlike any other that was from what was left of Mikado Murakumo's Empire. Plot Prologue= In Murakumo's Dream, Murakumo Gekko planted the seal to prevent his old friend from getting corrupted by his own hatred. After that Paul Gekko has to protect Naruto from being hated by Konohagakure when he was sixteen years old. The landscape of Murakumo's dream changes into a nightmare as he sees Spear Ōtsutsuki getting killed by three strange men and he woke up from it. |-|Kill the Nightmare= At the village in the snow mountains, Spear Ōtsutsuki was cheerful and confident in Murakumo Gekko's abilities to protect the multiverse from the evil Galactic Eggman Empire but tells him the truth; Murakumo Gekko's parents were killed by stormtroopers. Suddenly an avalanche have been unleashed and buried them alive. However, the three stangers have rescued them and took them into their ship, the "Ryuusen", where they glimpse at the rooms and other stuff there before being taken to the bedroom. Once there, Spear and Murakumo is then greeted by Yukishiro Nyau who gives Spear his Imperial Arms after he pretends to agree to say that the Three Beasts is quite an amusing fellow and he tells Spear to use his Imperial Arms wisely, (while she still can). After that, Murakumo and Spear watch as the two of the Three Beasts killed Chouri and Spear on T.V. When Nyau pretends to tell Murakumo Gekko and Spear Ōtsutsuki that they never quite know what what the Three Beasts going to do (and that they are so vicious), Murakumo Gekko desperately want to know how to escape, but until they are able to do, they remain in the Luxury Liner, forever. As Nyau and the Eggman Army prepare to capture Murakumo and Spear, Bulat and Tatsumi steps in and saves them from Daidara's attack and this makes Nayu's army go back to their rooms. Characters *Heroes **Velvet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Magilou **Seres **Eizen **Zak **Hashi **Paul Gekko **Saya Uzuki *Yahweh's Faction **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Yahweh **Yula **Staborious **Aeolus **Atlas **Hiko Seijuro IV **Shigure Rangetsu **Benwick **Silva Gekko *Gekko Colony **Shun Ōtsutsuki **Heracles *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Kushinada Clan **Professor Arthur **Celica Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Crowe **Paul Kushinada *Gekko Clan **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Banten **Akatsuki Rokujou **Asahi Rokujou **Miharu Rokujou **Tobari **Kouichi Aizawa *Multiversal Nations **North Italy **South Italy **America **England **Belgium **Spain **Finland **Sweden **China **Lithuania **Japan **Poland **Switzerland **Greece **Iceland **Estonia **Latvia *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **NiGHTS **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh **Azalea **Joe **Helen **Kid **Putts **Grace **Gene **Sherry **Ken **Lisa **Maple *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Murakumo Squadron **Yamata Dragneel **Myster Mask **Paul Artorius Gekko **Don Freecs **Tsurugi Kenshin **Paul Britannia Gekko **Death Claw **Shiryū Gekko **Ichiji Gekko **Himura Murakumo **Guardian of the Four Legendary Hylian Temples *Team Foo Fighter **Ren Suzugamori **Asaka **Tetsu **Sukio **Hiromi **Harumi **Ayumu **Kiriya *Team Q4 **Aichi **Tokura **Katsurugi **Nitta *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji *Oniwabanshū **Oguni Ayame **Aoshi **Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Shinsengumi **Saitō Hajime **Kojiroh Sanada **Keiichiro Washizuka **Kaori Sanda *Returning Characters **Night Raid ***Kajenda ***Akame ***Kurome ***Bulat ***Lubbock ***Tatsumi ***Tobari **Gotei 13 ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi **Ōtsutsuki Clan ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki *Others **Chouri **Spear *New Characters **Corrupt Remnants ***Three Beasts ****Daidara ****Liver ****Yukishiro Nyau Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon